


Regaining Control

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock felt the lips of his captain on his. His control slipping. How long before he realizes that he can't fight fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regaining Control

I felt the gentle touch of his lips.

How can anyone not be moved by this.

I almost fell into that embrace.

But I fought, to climb back up. 

To wrench myself away from temptation.

To feel strong arms surround me.

To feel his heated breath against my neck.

To hear his sounds of delight.

To lose my soul in those eyes.

I managed to regain control.

But for how long?

I still taste the bitter coffee on my tongue.

Still smell his essence on my clothes.

I must control.


End file.
